Falling Apart
by ShiningStarGirl01
Summary: What if Toffee showed up at the Diaz household before Star and Moon left earth for Mewni? What would things be like and how would events play out? Read to find out! Also I'm rating it teen just to be safe! Leave reviews with your ideas and I may ad them in future chapters!


Star's POV

I quickly run towards my room I hear Marco calling me but I ignore it. I have to go now. I know if I talk to him it will only make things worse because no matter what he says I have to leave. For my family's safety, all my friends safety, and his. Last time he was captured and nearly crushed, this time...it could be worse. I quickly throw open my door but I am shocked by what I see. A green light emits my room and at the center I see Ludo but his eyes are glowing green and the wand has grown into his hand. And I see a missing finger and that's when I realize...it's Toffee. I stare horrified as I see my mother is levitating off the floor probably being held up by the wand.

"Oh are we leaving so soon princess. That's a shame I'd hate for you to miss out on all the fun I have planned." I glare at him knowing his definition of "fun" can be nothing good. I pull out my wand.

"Let her go!" I say positioning my wand at what was formerly Ludo.

"I wouldn't want to come closer if I was you unless you want to see everything you hold so dear in your life ripped apart." He says. I'm not sure what to do. Anything I try that doesn't involve surrender will definitely end bad for my mother and I and possibly others here as well. And that's when I remember Marco. I turn around and find him directly behind me, his face is filled with shock and fear but his body shows a readiness for battle. One he shouldn't have to face.

"Marco, get out of here! Please get everyone out of here now!" I say pleading he'll listen to me.

"No I'm not leaving you!" He says determined.

"Aww how adorable." Toffee mocks his comment. "You really think you stand a chance boy!? You should have escaped when she gave you the chance. Now it seems you've sealed both of your fates." he says. Marco try's to push past me but I push him behind me.

"Please leave everyone else alone! Let my mother go! I-I- what do you want anyways?"

"Surprised you finally asked." He says. "I want you Mewmans to pay for what you've done not only to me but to everyone not part of your stupid little corn ridden royal life. You will be a primary witness princess as it was you who got us into this whole situation isn't it hmm."

"No I-I I didn't mean..I was just..I.." I can't think of what to say my head is cluttered with thoughts and flashes of multiple things making it difficult to get a single sentence out.

"Oh don't think it's your fault do you? Well done I'll tell you, first off you are a direct part of the royal bloodline responsible for death and destruction of multiple innocents. You yourself have caused the death of multiple monsters in a single day. You allowed your friend to be captured and almost got him killed and you destroyed the most sacred treasure of your family. You then only continued your trouble as you were responsible for easily loosing more of your families possessions by simply falling prey to your pitiful emotions. You then turned your entire kingdom against you and your family. And all of this has caused the present and will cause the future. Face it you're nothing...you are on the side that should be called evil after all your family has done. You cause death, hide secrets, and so many more things that make you nothing but terrible. And so now princess you will come with me and pay for all you've done." He says evilly grinning at me knowing all to well he got to me. He's right my family and I may have done terrible things. And I continue to by hiding secrets and truths for my own benefit. My brain can't take this much longer I collapse and I feel Marco crouch down beside me.

"You're wrong!" He yells placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sure her family may have done some things but everything Star has done has been good and what she believes is the right thing to do!" He says standing up and starting to walk in front of me towards Toffee.

"You don't even fully know the truth do you? She hides secrets even from you! So why should she even have a friend." I silently gasp as I see Marco turn to face me a look of confusion on his face.

"Star...what are you hiding from me?" Oh no this isn't good.

"I-I-I'm sorry Marco I didn't want us to stop being friends. I feel terrible about everything I've hid but I was wondering to scared tell you. I'm sorry." He surprisingly turns back to Toffee.

"See even the secrets she has kept from me she only has kept to keep her friendship. So yes I may be mad but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon her when she needs me most." He says determined yet again and I smile until I see him being lifted off the ground like my mother accept he is still conscious.

"Marco! No! No please stop! Please!" I say getting up.

"Bring me my finger and then you'll face your problems princess." I sadly nod as I walk towards the closet even though Marco is yelling for me not to. I open the closet and grab the finger now wishing I had truly gotten rid of it like Glossaryk told me to. It's to late now. I give Toffee the finger.

"Now we shall head to Mewni as there is much more left to do."

"Let them go first." I say praying he listens.

"Unfortunately I cannot they will be coming with us. If you want them alive I suggest we leave now." I sadly nod as I follow him into the portal as I look back at my room one last time before it disappears before my sight.


End file.
